my history
by anna carolina
Summary: esta es una historia triste que me paso pero lo converti con los personajes de s.k a ver si les gusta si no reclamenme porfas aunque lo mas seguro esque se van a aburrir


MY HISTORY  
  
Hola me llamo ana carolina y ya hice mi fanfic esta es algo que me paso a mi bueno por lo menos para mi esta triste me es lo que un dia me sucedió pero los voy a tomar como los personajes yo me puse como tamao porque con anna se que no se iba a poder hacer esto A anna y a yoh todavía no eran prometidos y a yoh lo tome como el chavo que me gustaba no les voy a decir el nombre de el queme gustaba  
  
Anna- montse yo-tamao yoh- como el chico que me gustaba  
  
Un dia estaba en la escuela era el primer dia de clases y nos estábamos presentando todos ese dia conoci a que hoy es mi mejor amiga montse Y atrás de mi se sento yoh sin saber que el era el chico que me iba a gustar  
  
En una semana despues me converti en la mejor amiga de montse haciamos todo juntas  
  
4 meses despues en clase de deportes anna: tamao.quien te gusta?  
  
Tamao: a mi nadie.  
  
pilika: andale dime soy tu amiga si me dices yo te digo  
  
tamao: dilo tu primero  
  
pilika: esque .. ami me gusta yoh  
  
tamao: 0_0  
  
pilika: por que me pones esa cara .. que tiene que me guste.. ya diem ahora si quien te gusta  
  
Tamao:el mismo  
  
Tamao y yo solo nos reimos porque entre ella y yo no hubo pleito asi nos guardamos nuestro secreto  
  
2 meses depspues le dije a mi mejor amiga Isabel que me hiciera un anónimo ya que me lo hizo se lo puse debajo de su cuaderno en su mesa pero las mas chismosas del salon una de ellas vio la carta y se la arrebate y como era amiga de la novia de ese chico ahí va de metiche y se lo dijo despues le meti la carta a la mochila pero se le cayo y mi mejor amiga le dijo se te callo esto  
  
y la leyo y le dije que me gustaba "anónimo" el se puso a investigar quien era pero la letra era de mi amiga que iba en otro salon  
  
yoh: quien me habra mandado esto  
  
horo: he picaron ya tienes admiradoras  
  
yoh: jejej si  
  
despues 1 mes habian cortado y supe que era mi oportunidad entonces yo de lo mensa fui y le entrege una carta diciendo le que me gustaba y le puse mi nombre pero se le entrego montse  
  
pilika: yoh te la manda por ahí  
  
yoh: otra carta ¿?? Quien me la mando  
  
pilika :no se no soy adivina  
  
yoh: a ya veo gracias  
  
horo: pilika no seas chismosa si veta a volar por ahí que dice la carta yoh  
  
yoh: y criticas a pilika ¿eh?  
  
Mientras:  
  
Tamao: ya se la diste?  
  
Pilika: sip  
  
Tamao: y que dijo  
  
pilika: que no le gustabas solo que eras su mejor amiga  
  
como veia que anna estaba mas con yoh entonces me quise vengar tenia una idea para que yoh se alejara de esa anna ya que anna le hablaba mucho y lo iba hacer diciéndole a la ex de yoh que anna le iba a bajar a yoh juntándose mucho con el .  
  
le dije al amigo de yoh ya que ese amigo le decia todo a el entonces ya que depuse supo que a anna le gustaba 2 meses despues me llego la información de que son novios  
  
pilika: no te pongas triste  
  
tamao: como no ponerme triste si esa tipa  
  
pilika: no van a durar ni un poquito vas a ver  
  
tamao: eso espero.. esque odio verlos juntos  
  
y a horo (otro amigo le gustaba) pilika: y porque no lo intentas con horo  
  
tamao: de que me hablas?  
  
Pilika: creo que meti la pata  
  
Tamao: dime que pasa  
  
Pilika: esque tu . le gustas  
  
Tamao: esque a la vez me gusta y a la vez no no se  
  
A pilika le gustaba len: otro amigo  
  
Yo le jure guardar el secreto  
  
Pero un dia en el salon se escucho  
  
Niño: eee pilika que te gusta len  
  
Pilika: me juraste que no lo ibas a decir ¡!!!  
  
Tamao: yo no dije nada  
  
Pilika: que buena confianza te tenia  
  
Tamao: pero pilika.  
  
Me dejo hablando con la pared  
  
Dias despues :  
  
Pilika: tamao.. lo siento tu fuiste la primera niña que conoci los siento en veradad no quise gritarte tamao..¿Me perdonas?  
  
Tamao : claro que si  
  
F_i_n  
  
Yoh.. se cambio de escuela , el amigo de yoh que tambien era mi mejor amigo se enojo hasta el momento no me ha hablado anna la que era mi rival se volvio mi amiga. Horo.. sabe que a la vez me gusta y a la vez no pero seguimos siendo amigos como siempre Y resulto que la que dijo lo de que a pilika le gustaba len fue una de mis otras rivales Total el amigo de yoh no me habla ..anna se convirtió en una de mis amigas  
Creo que les aburio la historia pero bueno no importa solamente les recuerdo que si les gusta una persona no tengan miedo y diganseloa lo mejor esa persona tambien le puede gustar tu y una que otra vez tus amigas acabaran siendo tus amigas disfruta a tus amigas no les pude contar muy bien mi historia pero es mucho mas triste de lo que creen Disfruten su vida con los amigos no las desperdicien puede que algun dia ese amigo se vaya a otra ciudad o talvez le pase algo asi que aprovechen estar con ese amigo  
  
Alguna duda  
  
Caro_creazygirl597@hotmail.com 


End file.
